Bonds of Time
by Goryuck
Summary: Rise and Fuuka bond over time in the Velvet Room alone. Love blooms, and the two navigators explore their feelings while they still have the time to do so. Takes place in Q, before the team enters the last labyrinth.


The Velvet Room, a place of mind, matter; dream and reality, where purpose is always present. The room serves to guide those with the power of the supernatural beyond the mind, the power of **Persona**.

In the void, a place beyond time, several of these Persona Users have been brought to one place for reasons unknown, but 2 are left behind for support, as their Persona are not meant for battle. Their names are Rise Kujikawa and Fuuka Yamagishi, 1st year and 2nd year respectively.

Over the course of the investigation into the mysterious labyrinths, the two have conversed, interacted, stayed together; bonded…

And now, the last labyrinth presents themselves to them all. The teams decide to prepare, to talk things out and wonder how to proceed against the unknown. While that happens, the 2 supporters know this might be their last time together; the last time they'll speak, acknowledge, smile together.

Both know this, and being alone in the Velvet Room has sprung a wayward feeling of connection between them that they do not wish to end. In their silent language, Rise slowly approached Fuuka, closing the space between each other.

Fuuka let out a small gasp, her cheeks flushing red as her hands shyly grab Rise's, intertwining her fingers with the Lovers' own. The space between them minor now, the duo look at each other; Rise smiling and Fuuka looking nervous; as if she's unsure if she wants to go through it or not.

Rise chuckled at the other navigator's shy behaviour, something that she adores so much of Fuuka and has voiced it multiple times to her. Fuuka nervously stares at Rise, biting her lip as her grip on Rise's hands tighten. Rise senses her fear, her uncertainties and shares the same feelings too.

Will they forget if it all ends? Will their bond…never exist? To the two girls, it was a question neither wanted to answer, for fear of the truth.

One thing is certain though, they love the bond they share, and wish to nurture it, to see each other grow closer, not just as friends, but more than that. Their bond let them feel each other's emotions on all levels, almost nothing was hidden from the other and in the much time they spent in the velvet room, many things were confided between each other. Trust was built, and with the intimacy, came love.

Rise didn't want to admit it, but that's how she felt. She loves Fuuka, plain and simple, and Fuuka knew it; her feelings were the same, but if anyone was going to make the first move, it would clearly be Rise.

Fuuka is a follower, not a leader; and Rise knows that all too well. It's time for her to lead Fuuka to the last stage in their bond…

 _Expressing said love, while they still have a chance to do so_

Rise slowly let's go of Fuuka's hands, feeling Fuuka's soft fingers trace her own as both hands release from each other. Fuuka grit her teeth, lowering her head in shame, thinking that Rise just rejected her, much like Natsuki and Minato did before. That was not the case. Fuuka's negative thoughts vanished as soon as they sprouted, thanks to Rise placing her hands on Fuuka's waist, and slowly Rise trails her hands to Fuuka's back, arms embracing Fuuka as Rise slowly pulls Fuuka closer, their bodies touching each other now.

If Fuuka didn't turn red before, she certainly did now. The sweet scent of cinnamon alerting her to how close she is to Rise, her breath trickling her face as amber eyes stare at teal eyes, Fuuka shaking in her shoes as Rise leans forward, her forehead pressing against Fuuka's own, Rise's lips just an inch from Fuuka's, Rise's slow hot breaths trickling Fuuka's lips and chin.

Fuuka's reaction is a standard one, her mouth opens, gasping as her chest rises and drops, her heart beating faster as Rise's lips come closer, brushing against her own. Fuuka felt a spark ignite in her, and shyly leans forward, pressing her lips against Rise's own.

Rise expression of surprise is a genuine one, but doesn't think much on it as she revels in the kiss. Fuuka moves her hand towards Rise's back, embracing Rise as the two's intimacy grows with each passing kiss between them. Slow kisses start to grow a bit more passionately; heat and lust starting to show itself as Rise's hands slowly travel down…

Fuuka let out a small gasp, stopping the kiss for a moment, a trail of saliva between the two navigator's lips; Fuuka pants and eyes Rise with wide eyes that show genuine shock. Seeing that, Rise quickly stops, looking at Fuuka, her body tense. _Did she move things too fast…?_

Fuuka's lips slowly etch to a smile, reassuring Rise that it was ok. Just a little surprising, but she consents to it.

Feeling a wave of relief hit her, Rise smiles at Fuuka back, both girls mash lips once more, savouring the other's scent and taste. Rise's hands resume her travels, caressing Fuuka's perky butt and pulling the hem of her skirt ever so teasingly and stops at Fuuka's thighs.

Feeling Rise's hands on her thighs, Fuuka blushed and fidgeted nervously, briefly wondering what to do. She decides to just let her instincts guide her, _don't think about it_ Fuuka tells herself. Her hands move to the front and grabs Rise's breasts.

Rise let out a small gasp as she felt Fuuka's hands near her breasts, circling the nipples against the fabric of her shirt and jacket. Rise briefly stops the kiss to stare at Fuuka, who is smiling shyly at Rise, but also seems to show a bit of teasing in her eyes? Rise teasingly smiles back, and returns to kissing Fuuka, her hands grasping Fuuka's thighs, loving how soft and slightly plump her legs are.

Light moans from both girls, their actions and kisses start to take effect, a desire for more physical intimacy grows within the two and give in after a heated debate within the confides of their mind. Rise spots the sofa where Margaret sits and takes Fuuka there, hesitantly grabbing her hand with Fuuka's, and Fuuka gladly takes it back, smiling as she follows Rise to the sofa.

Rise sits down, and pats her lap, winking at Fuuka. Fuuka gets the idea and sits down on Rise's lap, blushing and smiling as she leans forward, kissing Rise as her hands pull Rise's jacket out of her skirt, Rise's hands lovingly pushing Fuuka's skirt back, revealing more of her thighs to the lover as her hands travel, touch and grip Fuuka's legs over her silky white thighs.

Fuuka and Rise smile at each other as they kiss, and slowly deepen their kiss, each one more passionate and longer lasting than the last, further expanding the burning sensation inside, wanting more.

Hurriedly after a quick stop of kisses, Rise slowly unbuttons her jacket and opens it up, with Fuuka helping Rise take it off by pushing it back with the sleeves, and off it comes, leaving Rise in her turtleneck. Rise tosses it away and focuses on Fuuka again, her lips planted on Fuuka's for another round of loving kisses, with Fuuka lifting Rise's turtleneck and her hands traverse Rise's exposed navel and back.

A moan came out of Rise's mouth upon the sensation and warmth of Fuuka's hands on her skin. Rise stares at Fuuka with a small grin, licking her lips slowly, and her hands go beyond Fuuka's thighs and grip her hips, finding the waistline seam and pulls them down until they reach Fuuka's knees. Fuuka didn't mind the exposure of her upper legs and hips, merely staring at Rise, a small welcoming smile that tells Rise all she needs to know.

Buckling her legs around Rise's waist, Fuuka leans forward and meets her lips with Rise's as her hands travel higher ever so slowly around Rise's navel and back, fingers basking in Rise's skin, liking how smooth it is to touch it, while Rise explores Fuuka's thighs and hips, adoring how soft Fuuka's skin feels, like that of a fresh out of the laundry bed sheet.

Further arousing each other, Rise grabs Fuuka's butt and playfully starts to fondle it, with Fuuka reacting rather quickly to that with a moan. Rise licks her lips in delight, Fuuka's moans acting like music to her. She takes the opportunity and lets her lips travel Fuuka's neck, collarbone and chest, teasing Fuuka through her jacket and turtleneck shirt.

A few moans from Fuuka later, Fuuka pulls her hands back and quickly unbuttons her jacket, Rise helping her discard it and tosses it away, leaving her in her turtleneck. Rise winks at Fuuka and bends her upper body downwards, hands lifting Fuuka's turtleneck and pecks Fuuka's bellybutton. Hearing a gasp from Fuuka, Rise grins and pecks Fuuka's navel, slowly moving upwards to her chest, Fuuka lifts the turtleneck off her and discards it, leaving her with just a bra to cover her top area.

Fingers trailing Fuuka's back, Rise latches her lips onto Fuuka's neck, earning a moan out of Fuuka as Rise leaves her mark on the shy navigator. Giggling to herself, Rise stops and stares at Fuuka, who quickly blushes and places her hands on her lap, pulling her skirt lower. Tilting her head in curiosity, Rise eyes Fuuka and places her hands over Fuuka's. Fuuka shyly looks at Rise, gaining approval and Fuuka slowly lifts her skirt to reveal her teal panties…and a wet damp spot right between her legs.

Rise's mouth forms a small o, understanding what happened. Giggling, Rise hugs Fuuka and kisses her cheeks, whispering something to her ear, which Fuuka's cheeks flush immensely at, but she nods and stands up, with Rise following.

Pulling back, Rise lifts her turtleneck and discards it, then pulls her skirt down and throws her shoes off, leaving Rise in just her undergarments and thigh-highs, with Fuuka blushing at Rise's exposed body all to her viewing.

Fuuka saw Rise as the epitome of a gorgeous confident girl, with nothing to hide. In a way, Fuuka is envious of Rise for that. Surely, she'll never be like Rise…

Sensing Fuuka's conflict, Rise moves her hand and caresses Fuuka's cheek, her smile, her other hand placed on Fuuka's heart, her eyes radiating trust, confidence and belief in her. Fuuka felt overwhelmed, and guilty upon feeling what Rise feels. She looks down in shame, and throws herself at Rise in a hug, cuddling against her. Rise giggles and returns the hug, her cheek nuzzling against Fuuka's, giving Fuuka comfort and love.

Calm after much intimacy, Fuuka pulls back and takes off her tights, skirt and shoes leaving her in just her undergarments, just like Rise, blushing furiously at her semi-naked state, hands covering her damp crotch, face staring away from Rise, cheeks flushed.

Rise blinked a few times as she gazes at Fuuka in awe. To Rise, Fuuka is the epitome of the shy girl that is beautiful but lacks confidence in herself and hides. Seeing Fuuka no longer hiding is a sight for Rise. To Rise, Fuuka is beautiful.

Rise conveys this by standing up and hugs Fuuka, embracing her softly and nuzzling against her. Fuuka's blush intensifies, but slowly returns the hug, neither girl doing anything else but bask in the other's warmth and comfort.

Pulling back, Rise and Fuuka stare at each other, wondering what to do next. They smile at each other and nod, their eyes portraying their feelings, their desires still unfinished.

Rise plops down the sofa and Fuuka happily sits back on the Lovers' lap, meeting her lips with Rise's for another round of kisses that quickly grow passionately as their hands explore each other's bodies, taking in the soft smooth warm skin of the other.

Hands slowly move to more private areas, and Rise surely starts to dominate over Fuuka, shifting positions and pushing her down onto the sofa, face up with Rise sitting on her lap and bends down to Fuuka's level, both girls panting as they stare at each other, smiling. One last kiss between them as Rise pulls back and gets up.

Rise starts to move her hips against Fuuka's own, their wet sexes covered by the undergarments clashing against the other, with Fuuka moving her hips to match Rise's friction. Both girls moan lightly, but it starts to grow louder as the friction increases, and the pleasure of their sexes rubbing against each other expands the lust and heat inside of the girls that vy for the other in body, heart and soul.

Teeth gritting and the friction having grown to the point that even the sofa is starting to shake a little, Rise and Fuuka's love session nears the end of its run as each hump drives the girls closer to their climax.

Sensing her limits, Rise bends down and locks her lips with Fuuka, their last kiss savoured to the best of their abilities as the moans and grunts hasten, the heat reaches its peak.

And both girls shiver uncontrollably as their panties become damp, juices oozing out of them and covering their inner thighs and crotches. The heat slowly dying down, Rise helps Fuuka up and the two stare at each other, their eyes share an inner glow that expresses their gratitude and love for the other as they heavily pant, chests rising and dropping to regain their breath and composure.

With no more words or actions to convey, Rise and Fuuka embrace each other in a gentle hug, resting their heads on their shoulders and caressing each other's back, their bond having reached a new level, a level that might never be broken. Recent events might make them forget, but their spirits, their hearts…shall never waver in the ripples of the void, and beyond.

Rise and Fuuka pull back and stare at each other one more time, one hand caressing the other's cheek…a gentle radiant smile between them; and one last kiss. Passionate, slow, and full of emotion. Both girls end the kiss and lie down on the sofa, embracing each other in a hug, cuddling and nuzzling against the other, the mere sound of giggles escaping their lips. For now, they'll rest, until the time to attack the labyrinth comes, and their love will have to be put on hold.

 _Rise and Fuuka spent a long time together…_


End file.
